Alvin
by Nico.Slade
Summary: A tortured boy is dropped to freeze to death near the HQ of Intersec. He is rescued and falls in love with Intersec's commander. The boy tells his story of rape and abuse to the commander, who seeks revenge. Warning contains graphic detail of rape, torture and other things, Reader discretion is advised
1. Chapter 1

Alvin

* * *

I'd thought I'd shake things up so I came up with this and yes this is an alvon story but it's also a simonette story well it's more an Alvin/Simon/Jeannette Pairing as in all too together, a pairing I like to call Sialvinette. It's rated T for safe measure

I don't own AATC

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Simon Sadac.

Or better yet I am Commander Simon Sadac, Owner and Chief Executive officer of the International Security Command, INTERSEC for short, and the largest privately owned paramilitary security organization in the world.

2015:  
I won a power ball Lottery in Utah. After taxes I took home 235 million dollars.

2016:  
I started a small security company, with the idea in mind that I could perform fulltime security for companies that couldn't afford the bigger fees required by the major companies. I recruited from ex-military personal, paid them well and soon established a small market for my men & women. I never questioned either there sexual preferences or their religion. My only requirement was Do Your Job. My own preferences were for men, albeit, young men. I was happy, my company was making good money and all the people who worked for me were happy.

2019:  
The United States of America, after being castigated in the UN Assembly, for the umpteenth time, rescinds the UN's occupancy in New York, and orders the UN out of the United States. The UN Assembly moves to Bern Switzerland.

2020:  
Iran joins the Nuclear Club. (Nations that have admitted to having Nuclear Weapons)

2021:  
After a free vote Canada and the United States join into a single Country. There are now two Capitals, one in Washington DC, with the executive, judicial, military and Ottawa, with the Senate, legislative, and internal.(IE Interior, Parks, Policing.)

With the joining of Canada and the United States, now Noram, it created the largest military industrial complex in the world. With the original US being the only Super Power, it was now in effect a Super Power with unlimited resources, no longer dependant on outside sources for oil or minerals. It became a power house. Unrivalled by any other country in the world

2022:  
The International Security Command, after an extensive reorganization and several very lucrative contracts became the second largest security company in the world. I took over several small companies, mainly those supplying security at Airports. I now had almost all interports in every major city in Noram. As well I know supplied security in England, France, Belgium, Germany, Hong Kong, Tokyo, and Sydney. (Australia)

2023:  
After extensive research and debate the age of consent in Noram was lowered to 13. All lifestyles were embraced, without exception. Same sex marriages were allowed under Federal law and enforced if complaints were registered with the new Federal Police Force, (FPF). The FPF, was the combination of all the Federal police organizations of the old US and the RCMP of Canada. Now under one roof based in Washington DC they could effectively police all federal or state crimes worldwide.

2023:  
Iran declares Holy War against Israel. Israel orders conscription and prepares for all-out war. Noram, at the UN Assembly in Bern, states that if Iran or any it's allies attack Israel it will defend Israel against all.

2025:  
January 15:  
Iran launches a pre-emptive attack on Israeli. Of the 19 nuclear tipped missiles launched 7 are knocked down by Noram's Global Defence Network. The rest are destroyed by Israel's ABM system. Israel retaliated with an airborne attack with standoff cruise missiles. All nuclear tipped and destroyed most of Iran's military, nuclear, and major civilian centres. China and India fearing the loss of their major energy supplier of oil declares war on Israel and launches nuclear missiles. Most are brought down by Noram's global defence missile system. Four missiles, although aimed at Israel, hit other countries. Two hit Israel, destroying Haifa and Tel Aviv. One hit's the southern seaport of Odessa on the Caspian Sea, the other in the Bosporus Straits. Noram after consultation with NATO and Russia strike back. The blow is devastating. All of China and India's military and major nuclear sites are hit, almost 300 million people are killed and both governments fall in the aftermath. Worldwide a billion people die from either direct or after effects of the nuclear war.

March 2025  
The Ambassador from Noram stands up in the UN assembly and orders all countries now in possession of nuclear weapons to immediately dismantle them. Any country that doesn't will be attacked with the full weight of the armed forces of Noram.

April 2025  
The Constitution of the United Nations is amended. No single or group of countries has a Veto over resolutions passed by a majority of members. Considering that now no one country can supply neutral Peace Keeping

Forces, the UN contracts to outside privately owned security companies for their peace keeping forces. INTERSEC signs a 10 year contract with the UN.

Under the provisions of the contract INTERSEC will supply armed and unarmed observers to anyplace designated by the UN Security Council.

October 2025  
The International Security Command begins construction of its new Headquarters in Edmonton, Alberta.

2030  
After almost 5 years of continues growth; Intersec is the largest Security organization in the world. With over 150 thousand men and women employed worldwide and an income equal to some small countries it has become a very trying and tiring company to operate.

In late January I decided I needed a couple of weeks off and with a large security detail, which went wherever I did, drove out to my retreat in the Rocky Mountain National Forest. It was very late when we finally arrived and as we were driving up to the house along a long winding road the vehicle in front stopped suddenly in the road. My driver almost tail ended the lead vehicle.

"Sorry Sir, there appears to be some kind of dead animal in the road ahead. Hang on while we check it out."

"Jesus! It's... Wait he's still alive but just barely."

"Get him in your vehicle quick and full speed to the house." I ordered.

"Man it's just a kid, a chipmunk but still a kid. Oh god he's been beaten really badly."

The lead vehicle sped up to the house and skidded to a stop. All doors popped open and the guard carrying the kid ran into the house with me and several guards on his heels.

"Put him on the couch by the fire place. Get some blankets. Light that fire." I barked.

I went to the couch and kneeled beside the boy. He appeared to be about 12 or 13, very thin, but covered with cuts and bruises, almost covering his entire body. Only his face hadn't been touched. He had very long Auburn with a tanned complexion from a lot of time in the sun. He was very beautiful. The guards brought several blankets and wrapped him carefully in them. I turned to my lead Bodyguard.

"Call my Doctor and get him out here NOW!"

My headquarters, not knowing what the emergency was went to full alert. One helicopter was dispatched to pick up my personal physician; two others loaded up with a rapid reaction force and headed to my retreat.

"Your doctor is in the air Sir."

"Good, I need to talk to him."

Mike handed me a mobile phone.

"Hello Jed can you here me."

"Yes Sir."

"Look Jed, we found a young male chipmunk nearly frozen on the road into my estate. I need to know what to do to keep him alive until you can get here."

"Sir I suggest you get him into a cool bath. You will need to bring his body temperature up slowly. So start with a cool bath and then slowly warm the water."

"Jed he has also been beaten and maybe tortured. He has lacerations and bruises all over his body."

"Sir the bath is still the best way to go, but be careful, and it you see him bleeding a lot you will need to stop it as much as possible."

"Mike gets up to my bathroom and run a cold bath in my Jacuzzi. Make sure it's not too cold."

I gently reached down and picked up the boy and cradling him in my arms made my way to my bedroom. I laid him on my bed and carefully removed the tattered T-shirt he had on and then the cut off shorts he was wearing. As I saw his naked body, my eyes started to water wondering who would do this to this kid. The lacerations covered him from head to toe. I could see that he had been circumcised, but it had been done more to cause pain than to remove his fore skin. I noticed his balls were enlarged, which to suggested that his balls had been struck or even beaten. I gently picked him up and carried him into my bathroom. As I entered Mike turned and looked at the young nude boy and started to openly cry. Mike was one of my best friends. He was straight and had a really nice wife and two boys, both now teenagers.

"God help the person who did this Sir. I will kill him with my own hand."

"Give me a hand Mike."

As we gently lowered the boy into the tub, he let out a low moan as the cool water bathed his body. I turned on the jets of the Jacuzzi to gentle setting and set the temperature to 98. This would slowly bring the water temperature up to body temperature. The water turned pink from the blood washing off the young boy and he started to moan in pain.

"Damn, Damn, Damn!"

My escort Commander stepped into the bathroom.

"Reaction Team will be on the ground in ten Sir. The doctor will be here in less than thirty. Any orders."

"Lock us down Commander."

"Yes Sir."

The young chipmunk didn't get onto my road by himself. Someone had to drop him there. Probably figuring that he would freeze to death. Leaving no evidence. To the south was Rocky Mountain, about 130 km to the North was Edson about 50 km. If I had a bet I would say the perpetrator lived in Edson.

My Security Commander proceeded to lock down my estate. He ordered two full companies from ISC HQ, including a platoon of AFV's. They would arrive sometime tomorrow.

As the temperature increased in the tub the boy started to squirm, and his moans of pain increased. I carefully checked to make sure he wasn't bleeding anywhere. At one point the opened his eyes and seeing me screamed.

"No more, please no more, no more."

When I saw that his colour had returned I gently lifted him from the tub and took him into my bed room. Laying him on the bed I carefully dabbed the water from his young frame and then covered him with a down cover. About ten minutes later my doctor walked in.

"Ok Simon I'll take over. Wait outside while I examine him."

When I protested.

"OUT NOW SIR."

I left and went down to my living room. Mike was standing looking out onto the snow covered landscape. I could see his body shaking. I walked over and turning him around wrapped my arms around him. I loved Mike, but with love like brothers. I could feel his pain at what had been done to this kid. We embraced tightly and held onto each other. My security in the room never batted an eye knowing that Mike and I were like two peas in a pod. I broke the hug and walked over and poured two half glasses of pure scotch and handed one to Mike.

"Believe this Sir. If and when I catch the Son of a bitch that did this I will strangle him."

"I believe you Mike."

"I think we need to contact the FPF."

I turned to one of the hovering security guards.

"Get a hold of Inspector Macdonald."

Macdonald was the chief investigator of the FPF in Alberta. He was also gay. And he had thing for young men, aged 16-18. Preferably 16. I knew this and he knew I knew, although I preferred boys from 13-16. It was no longer illegal to have a young boy as a lover, even a boy as young as 13, however torture and abuse was still a crime in Noram. Little did I know that this was even more of a crime than just the abuse of a young male?

"Sir, I have FPF HQ on the line." he handed me the phone.

"Commander Sadac ISC for Inspector Macdonald."

"I'll connect you Sir."

"Macdonald."

"Hello Darrel. How's it going?"

"Commander, uh, Simon good to hear from you."

"Darrel when I arrived at my mountain estate I found a young boy almost frozen on the road in. After getting him inside and starting to warm him up I found he had been severely abused, all over his body including his genitals. My doctor is ministering to him now. I think you should be here before I talk to him. I'll have a chopper on the pad at FPF HQ in 30 minutes. Can you come up?"

"Yes! I'll be waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin

This is an au fic with a sort of age/ role swap of Alvin and Simon. I'd thought I'd shake things up so I came up with this and yes this is an alvon story, I don't own AATC and this fic may get a bit graphical so don't say I didn't warn you *Warning yaoi and gay sex*

Chapter 2

About 45 minutes later Jed came down to my living room.

"Simon that young boy is in very bad shape, but I think it best at the moment to keep him here. He has been whipped I think, but with a belt covered with some kind of stud. He has also been sodomized, probably several times. I took several smears for DNA test, but I think that it will be negative considering the amount of Semen that I was able to wash from his anus. Now he was circumcised, probably in some ceremony. I have repaired the damage, but it will take a while to heal. From looking at his testicles I would say that he is probably between 13 and 16 years old. But he so undernourished that it really is hard to tell. Now I'm not a psychologist but, he's going to need a lot of love and understanding. Knowing you sir and your staff I know he is good hands here. I have some antibiotics and pain killers for when he wakes up. I'll give them to your medic."

"Thanks Jed. You have just performed another miracle."

"No Simon the miracle is yet to come. His body will heal, but I'm not sure his mind will."

"Now I need a glass of good scotch, and my helicopter. But the scotch first."

"Thanks Jed and here." I said as I handed him a tumbler of 30 year old scotch.

As I was about to speak again my Security Commander walked in.

"Sir. The property is locked down. Two Reaction Force units are on the ground. Tomorrow two companies of Infantry and an armoured unit will be here. CandC will be set up by 4 AM and all areas of the farm will be under surveillance by 6 AM."

"Thank you Commander you are dismissed."

He saluted and left.

"Jed I need evidence. Is it possible to photograph the boy, to show exactly what happened to him?"

"Simon that shouldn't be a problem, in fact I agree. I gave a very powerful sedative to help him sleep. I will help so that there is a good record of his injuries for the FPF. Have you called them yet?"

"Darrel is on his way up."

"Good, because if you hadn't called I would have."

"Hey Doc it's me."

I told Mike to grab a digital camera from my study and come up to my room. After we were there the doctor proceeded to explain the boy's injuries into a recorder while Mike took pictures. After about a hundred photos' we went back downstairs and the doctor climbed aboard one of my choppers for the ride back to Edmonton.

"Commander I love you with all my heart. But that boy needs more love. I think Sir that you should sleep with him, so that if he wakes you can help him."

"Thanks Mike, but I'm not sure."

"Trust me Commander. That's what he needs most right now. Someone to hold onto, someone to love him."

"Ok Mike, I'll trust your judgment, I've always trusted your advice."

I went up to my room and after undressing carefully climbed into the big bed. Careful not to touch the sleeping boy. I was so tired I was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. I awoke to the sound of quiet sobbing. Not sure if it was the right thing to do, I gently laid my hand over the boy's chest. As my hand touched him he rolled over and cuddled up to me. I rolled on my side and as he continued to snuggle closer I found myself becoming aroused. Shit. Now what. Again sleep overtook me. When I awoke next it was because I really had to relieve my bladder. I had my usual morning woody. As I lifted my arm from the kid he rolled over and pushed his ass up to my hard cock. My reaction was instantaneous. I jumped out of bed. What I hear next brought both tears and an inward hate to my body.

"You don't want me? Why haven't I pleased you enough? Oh please take me, please."

Jesus what has this monster created. A boy willing to give himself so he wouldn't be punished. I sat down beside him on the bed.

"Easy son, no I don't want you, but I'm not going to hurt you either. No one and I mean no one will ever hurt you again. You are safe now. You never have to offer yourself to anyone anymore. Do you have a name?"

"Alvin." he said very softly.

"Alvin, that's a beautiful name. How old are you Alvin?"

"Almost 16 Sir."

Sixteen! He didn't look older than thirteen. He was so skinny his ribs were showing under his fur and there was none of the young muscle on his bones.

"Are you hungry Alvin?"

"Oh yes Sir."

I picked up my phone and called down to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Commander."

"Chen could you scramble up a couple of eggs, and toast. Also a large glass of orange juice and also a couple of glasses of milk. Bring a pot of coffee too."

"Fifteen minutes Sir."

A gentle tap at my door announced Mike as he walked in, clad in cameo greens and armed with both a side arm and a submachine gun.

As soon as Alvin saw him he started screaming.

"I didn't mean it; please don't hurt me, please."

I looked at Mike and saw the stricken look on his face.

"GET OUT MIKE, GET OUT NOW!"

"Easy Alvin, easy. I told you no will hurt you now. Mike is my best friend and he has a couple of boys your age. He would never hurt you. He even swore an oath that if he catches the man or men that hurt you so much he will kill them himself."

I looked at Alvin's body and saw that several of the spray on bandages was beginning to let go.

"Alvin, I want to give you a bath. I need to change your dressings. Do you trust me?"

"I think so Sir."

"Look Alvin, I know this is going to hurt. But we need to wash off the old bandages so we can put on new ones. I am going to pick you up and carry you to the shower. I'll hold you up as we wash the old ones off. Ok."

"Ok Sir."

I, as gently as I could picked Alvin up, He must have weighed only 90 lbs., Although he grimaced, he never spoke a word, but kept his wonderful blue eyes on me. I took him into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As I was nude already I stepped into the shower. Alvin as the soft spray hit his body. I held him close and let the water caress his back and limbs.

"Can you stand Alvin?"

"I think so Sir."

"Ok I'm going to stand you up here in the shower. I won't let go of you. I promise."

I set him down, holding onto his shoulders as he stood in the shower. The water was now wetting down all of his young body. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Easy Alvin. Hold onto me."

When he stood up he was only about 6 inches [15 cm] shorter than my 6 foot [1.80 m] frame. He grabbed me by the waist.

I grabbed a bottle of body wash and poured a liberal amount on his head. I started to wash his body, starting on his head I slowly lather him down. Gently down his back and then his front. I had to kneel to wash his lower body, and he became very hard as I washed his cock, balls and ass. I just ignored it. After I had washed him from head to toe I turned him to and fro to wash off the body wash. He never uttered a word while I had washed him. The heat from the water brought a lot of old scars and abrasions out.

We stepped out of the shower and I wrapped a warm towel around him. He looked at me in the eye and said.

"I love you Sir."

"I love you to Alvin."

And at that point I realized that I really did love this young man. Damn. With my position, money and power I could get any boy to sleep with me to enjoy. But now I have committed myself to this waif. To a kid I knew nothing about. A kid that had been unbieveingly abused in I didn't know how many ways. Could I commit to one love?

Yes. I realized that I needed to love this boy. He had made a conscious choice, he committed himself to me and I would love him.

"Now Alvin, I'm going to replace the spray on bandages. This is going to hurt son, I'm sorry but we have to get you healed up. The spray goes on cool, but it will sting, but only for a minute. There is a built in pain killer in the spray plus an antibiotic. You need to hold still."

"I won't move Sir."

I reapplied the bandages to his most serious wounds and to his cock, where the doctor had repaired his circumcision. He never moved a muscle even though tears formed at his eyes and ran down his face.

"Ok I'm done Alvin, can you walk?

"Yes Sir."

We walked back into my bedroom. Mike stood close to the door in blue jeans and a T-shirt. My cook, Chen had brought up the breakfast I had ordered and had set it up on my bed side table. When Alvin saw the food his eyes got really big and I could see in those eyes a something I hadn't seen before. Like what do I have to do to eat. I helped Alvin down onto the bed next to the food and stepped back. He looked up at me with those wonderful blue eyes filled with tears.

"Go ahead Alvin. Eat."

With a trembling voice he asked.

"And then what do I have to do?"

"Alvin, from now on you will never have to do anything for me or any of my staff. You are a free man. You can do as you wish and go anywhere you wish. I have no hold on you and I don't want any hold on you. Ever."

He turned to the food and with fingers dug into the scrambled eggs, stuffing them into his mouth as quickly as he could. He drained both the orange juice and 1 and a half glasses of milk before he even hesitated. He looked up at me and saw me smiling and started on the toast. It took him all of 5 minutes to consume the entire breakfast.

"Feel better Alvin."

"Oh yes Sir."

A knock at my bedroom door brought Mike out of his stupor. He swung around and opened the door,

"Commander the doctor left these for the boy. In this bottle are pain killers and this is antibiotics."

"Thank you Sgt Wilson."

"How are you feeling Alvin, any pain?

"No Sir."

"Alvin, I want you to meet my most trusted associate. No my most trusted friend. This is Mike. He has two sons about your age and he has declared that your safety is the most important thing now in his life. He's not gay. But I think he may love you more than I do."

"Mike takes a chopper and goes to Edson and gets some clothes for Alvin."

"YES SIR!"

"I'm tired Sir," Alvin said.

I helped him into my bed, gave him the antibiotic tablets, which he swallowed with some more milk, and leaned back on the pillow. His eyes closed and he was back in dreamland. I hoped his dreams were a little more pleasant, than what he had recently experienced

I finally got dressed in my normal daily dress. Plain combat pants and a blouse. Then went down stairs for some breakfast. After a good breakfast and several cups of coffee I went to my study to look at the photo's Mike had taken. Whoever these monsters were I would hunt them down and if by some chance they got away with it under the new Noram Constitution, I would arrange their slow death myself. After looking over the photos, I downloaded them to FPF headquarters in Edmonton. Almost as soon as I downloaded them my telephone rang.

"Sadac." I said into the phone.

"Simon its Darrell. I won't be able to come up until at least Thursday. I have to be in court Monday to Wednesday on an important matter. Can you wait that long to interview the boy?"

"Darrell I can't guarantee that. My Doctor told me the sooner I get his story the sooner he can start to heal in his mind. When he is up to it I will ask him what happened. I know his first name now and as soon as I can I will send his fingerprints. Have you seen the pictures yet?"

"No Simon, they are being printed and sent up. I have opened a file under the code name EDSON BOY. All information will be imputed there. Anything you get on the boy you can direct to the file."

"Ok Darrell, I will send anything I get directly to EDSON BOY."

"Hope to see you Thursday Simon."

I hung up and went back to looking at the pictures. Whoever had done this was an expert in causing pain. Hmm. Maybe I should see what my Intel services could come up with on ex- military or ex- intelligence people capable of this kind thing. I heard the helicopter landing and figured Mike was back from Edson. Well I needed some more coffee. I left my study and met Mike coming in.

"I only estimated his sizes Sir, but I got several sets in sizes up and down from my estimate. I also talked with the FPF Detachment Commander. I asked him if there were any registered sub-religious sects in Edson. The only one he knew of was the Brothers of Love. He told me they were a free love commune, based to the north east of Edson and never ever had bothered anyone."

"Ok Mike run the name though our security network. Find out everything, right down to what they eat for breakfast. But before you do that get some sleep. That's a direct order."

"Sir, but... Yes Sir."

I left the new cloths on the couch in my sitting room and went back to my office/den. After checking on the operations running around the globe, I punched my password for the camera covering my bedroom. I could see Alvin sleeping soundly in my bed. He looked very peaceful. I really hated the idea that I was going to start questioning him on what happened. I knew it was going to be very hard on him and me. But I needed information. Names, places, and events. Then I could turn my security and intelligence forces loose. God would not be able to help the perpetrators.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was almost noon. My stomach told me I needed food. After checking that Alvin was still sleeping went to the kitchen for one of Chen's super sandwiches. After the sandwich and another cup of coffee headed back to get some more work done. When I looked at the monitor Alvin was not in the bed. I ran full tilt up to my room. Looking around the my room I didn't at first see him. I looked in the bathroom and then turning around I saw Alvin cowering in a corner of the room. As I walked toward him I heard.

"Please I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please don't hurt me again. Please, oh please. I'll do anything you ask."

I walked over to him bent down and pulled him up and wrapped my arms around him. He was shacking uncontrollably. I slowly ran my hand up and down his back.

"Easy Alvin, easy, no one is going to hurt you. I love you I couldn't hurt you ever. Easy son, relax you're in good hands here."

As I caressed his young body I felt his body starting to relax, although he still continued to cry. Fuck what do I do now? Then I remembered the cloths Mike had bought. I carried Alvin down to my Sitting room. Someone had lit the fireplace. I set Alvin down and picked up the bags Mike had brought.

"Here Alvin these are for you. Mike bought them in town. See if anything fits. He looked at me with wide open eyes.

"Really! These are for me?"

Yah kid there all yours."

He was a kid in a candy store, trying on everything. He finally settled on a very snug fitting set of shorts, a white t-shirt and a very tight pair of jeans. It showed off all of his most obvious attributes. After he was done he turned to me and ran into my arms. As I hugged him I saw a real look of pain in his eyes, real pain. Damn! I have to be more careful. I released him and asked if he was hungry.

"Yes Sir."

"Alvin you don't have to call me Sir. My name is Simon. I love you Alvin and as the one person I love I prefer you call me by my name."

"But Sir, I'm your slave, it would not be appropriate for me to call you by your name."

"NO, NO, No, you are not my slave. You are a free man! No one has the right to own another ever. It is against all I believe and all I hold dear to my heart. Slavery is the worst crime in the world. You Alvin are not my slave and I am not your master."

"But Sir that's all I have ever been."

"Not anymore. From the point we found you half frozen on my road, you were no longer a slave. You are a free man. If it is your wish I will take you anywhere you want to go, to do anything you want to do. I will not dictate your life. You are free."

"But I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay with you Sir. I love you Sir."

"Do you really in your heart love me Alvin?"

"Yes Sir, you are kindest man I have ever met. I really do love you."

"If you really love me Alvin then you will call me by my name."

"Ok Sir...Uhhh Simon."

"There now that wasn't so hard. Are you still hungry?"

"Yes ... Si"

I picked Alvin up and carried him into the kitchen.

"Chen, meet Alvin."

"How do you do young Sir?"

"I'm not a Sir, I'm just Alvin."

"How do you do young Alvin?"

"Chen what do you suggest for this young man to fill out those visible ribs and add some flesh to his young bones."

"Well Commander, as I have said to you many times, if you would let me pick the menu, you would not be as skinny as you are. Give me three weeks and he will outweigh you Sir."

"Sorry Chen, but Chinese more than once a week is more than enough."

"What would you like young Alvin?" Chen asked

Alvin got a faraway look in his eyes.

"Can I have a hamburger with cheese and onions and lettuce and tomatoes, with lots of ketchup and mustard?"

He was definitely a teenager.

"Yes young Alvin Sir. You can have anything you wish. One Hamburger with cheese, onions, lettuce and Tomatoes coming up."

"Make it two Chen"

"Yes Sir."

Alvin turned to me and asked, "Why does he call you Sir. Is he your slave."

I laughed out loud; Chen just looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Alvin. He is one of my employees. I pay him, probably too much, I pay him to work for me. He does on occasion when he's ticked off at me call me by my name. But everyone who works for me calls me either Sir or Commander."

"What do you Command Si...? Simon?"

"The International Security Command."

"What's that?"

At that point the whole house started shaking.

"Come on Son, I'll show you."

Alvin was shaking as I led him out my patio overlooking my landing pad. We watched as each Osprey landed and unloaded troops. All were in white camouflage uniforms. After ten had landed, my Security commander walked in.

"Sorry Sir we expected them earlier but weather condition in Edmonton precluded an early arrival. The armoured Battalion will be on time."

"No problem Eddy, have the armoured unit set up at point Baker."

"Yes Sir."

"Why are they all here ... ahh Si?"

"Well there here to protect me and you Alvin."

"To protect me? I don't understand?"

"Alvin the people that did those despicable things to your young body ever find out your alive, they will do everything within their power to kill you before you can implicate them in this hideous crime, I decided that you needed protection. Each one of those young men and women out there have you in their heart. You can thank Mike for that. You see all my men and women love me. They believe like I do that there is no greater crime in the world than the enslavement of another. It is to me and to them the worst crime you can commit. You see I really do love you Alvin."


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin

This is an au fic with a sort of age/ role swap of Alvin and Simon. I'd thought I'd shake things up so I came up with this and yes this is an alvon story, I don't own AATC and this fic may get a bit graphical so don't say I didn't warn you *Warning yaoi and gay sex*

Chapter 3

We went back inside and settled on the couch by the fire. Alvin snuggled up close to me and I put my arm around his shoulders. As I was about to speak, Chen walked in and set down two mugs of hot chocolate. I swear I think sometimes he can read my mind.

"Alvin I need to tell you that I have reported your assault to the FPF. Director MacDonald is going to be coming up on Thursday to interview you. Now being a police man he is not going to very gentle. However if you prefer you could tell me what happened to you and then I could give Darrell a copy."

"Do I have to talk about it?" He said with tears streaming down his face.

"My doctor said that if you can talk about it, that will help you come to terms in your mind and help you heal faster."

"Ok Sir, I mean Simon, but can I lie down now for a while I am so tired."

"Yes." I picked him up in my arms and carried him into my bedroom. I laid him gently on the bed and then undressed him. I saw that some of the bandages were coming off and told him we should wash all the old ones off and put on new ones.

"Will you shower with me Si?"

"If you want."

I undressed and led him into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After we were both in I proceeded to wash his whole body again. He was very hard even before I reached his lower body. When I stood up I was fully erect and Alvin lightly ran his hand over my cock. His touch was like a bolt of lightning. I removed his hand from my cock.

"Not now Alvin. When you are all healed up and feeling better we will discuss what it you want to do for the rest of your life. I told you never ever have to do anything for me or my staff."

"But I already know what I want to do for the rest of my life. I want to stay with you. I love you. You are all I will ever want."

I pulled Alvin into an embrace and just held him as the hot water rand down over our bodies. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower wrapping a warm towel around him. After he was dried he stood and let me reapply the bandages. Like the first time he never moved but I could see the pain in his eyes as the spray was applied. We went back into the bedroom and I helped him into bed. I gave him two antibiotic pills and one of the pain killers. As he was smiling up at me I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep well Alvin."

After his eyes closed I went back to my office and started to wade through the accumulated material that had been mailed me from head office. About two hours later Mike walked in. Dressed in full combat gear, with white cameo on.

"Going to check on the troops Sir. How's Alvin?"

"Alvin's sleeping."

My retreat in the mountain is quite a bit more than just a house. It covers about six thousand acres and is used as a training area for my troops. There are several large barracks, a mess hall, gym, rifle ranges and a tank gunnery range. Normally there is only about 50-100 men stationed out here as caretakers. Now with two full companies and a troop of tanks plus the reaction teams put the strength close to five hundred men. Well it would be good winter training for the men and women. I would have preferred to be alone up here it was so beautiful this time of year, but my security chief had other ideas when it came to my safety.

The only real problem I could see on the horizon was the upcoming contract in Africa. The UN had contracted with INTERSEC to take over from the African National Defence Force the peace keeping along the Chadian and Sudan Border. The contract was for over 6000 troops for three years. I had the available manpower but not the transport to get them there. That meant I had to talk to the President of Noram, a man who didn't like me or my lifestyle. The feeling was mutual. However Noram's Armed Forces did have both the airlift and sealift capabilities that I needed. Which meant I would have to fly to Washington or Ottawa depending on where he was to ask for help?

The next two days were much the same, Alvin would get up in the morning. Have his dressings changed and then go back and sleep after eating. His appetite was getting better and the wounds and abrasions were slowing fading. On Thursday Darrel again called saying he would not be up until at least Monday. I told him that I hadn't talked to Alvin about his experiences yet but would probably start today. He had agreed to talk to me. I told Darrell I would make a hard copy of all his story and send down to the EDSON BOY file as soon as I had it all. He reluctantly agreed.

After Alvin was up and after showering with him I saw that all of really bad wounds had healed enough that he wouldn't need the spray on Bandages anymore. He smiled when I told him. One of the few smiles he had made since we found him almost a week before. It lit up his whole face. He had a wonderful smile. After breakfast we went into my study and sat down at my desk. I asked him to put his hand on my fingerprint scanner and then scanned both his hands into my computer.

"Well son are you ready to talk to me?"

"I guess so Si."

"Look Alvin were going to take it real slow. I know these memories are going hurt, but without information I can't get to the people that did this to you. Do you know your last name son?"

"Oh yes Sir, I mean Simon. It's Watson."

Where were you born Alvin?"

"I think it was in Ontario, but I'm not sure. That was where I was living two years ago. In an orphanage."

"You were in an orphanage, why?"

"They never told me. I was picked up from school one day and taken to the Orphanage. I don't know what happened to my mom and dad. I never saw them after that. I think they must have been killed. But nobody ever told me."

Benji was crying openly now, with tears running down his face.

"Do you want to continue Alvin?"

"Yes Sir."

"So you were at this orphanage. How did you get out and end up on my driveway?'

"One day a man came to the Orphanage and picked me out and said he had adopted me. He said he had always wanted a son. He took me to a store and brought me all kinds of nice clothes. We then travelled to Estavan his home. He was really nice to me at first. He made sure I had lots to eat and nice clothes."

"Estavan, as in Estavan Saskatchewan."

"Yah, I think that's what he said."

"Go on Alvin, sorry to interrupt you."

"That's ok Sir. I mean Simon. Well after I had been there about a week he came into my room one night and started to play with my dick. When I protested he told me to shut up. He then sucked on my dick and it felt so good I just shut up and let him. He did a couple of times a week for the next month. One night he came in and as he was sucking me, told me to suck on his dick. I said no. He got really mad. He stopped sucking me and pulled me up. He then forced his cock into my mouth. Suck it kid or I will beat until you do. He then hit me across my face. As soon as I opened my mouth to scream he shoved his dick in. I started to choke on it but he didn't seem to care. Soon I tasted his cum as he unloaded into my mouth. It was very bitter and tasted awful. After he was done he told me that I was going suck him off every day until I could swallow all of his cock. I was so miserable, I just wanted to die. He came back into my room every day for the next couple of weeks. He forced me to suck him off every time. Sometimes he would come back twice. After several days I was finally able to swallow all of his cock. But he still came back to get me to do him again.

About six weeks after I had been with him and after about a month of sucking him off every night, a man came to his house. Jim, I think that was his name, introduced me to Mohammad. He said he had sold me to Mohammad. When I asked what he meant by saying he had sold me he just laughed. «You'll find out, » he said."

Mohammad came over and picked me up. He was huge. Well over six feet [1.80 m] and very strong. He was very dark skinned, but not a Negro. He said for me not to worry as I was a very beautiful boy. We left Jim's place and went to the airport and climbed aboard a small jet. After take-off Mohammad came over and undid my cut offs and then slid his hand inside. He played with my balls and then tried to push a finger into my ass. When I screamed he sat back and smiled.

«Good you're still a virgin. »

He then handed me something to eat and drink. I don't remember anything else that happened on the flight.

He woke me up after we landed and handed me a pair of pantaloons and a shirt. Both were totally sheer. He ordered me to remove my cut-offs and T-shirt and dress in the clothes he had given me. When I hesitated he slapped me hard across my face.

«Do it boy or you will wish you were dead. I paid good money for you and I plan to get it back one way or another. Save yourself some pain and do as I ask. »

I quickly dressed in his sheer clothes still not understanding where I was or what was happening.

«Where are we Sir. »? I asked.

He laughed. «The slave auction in Maracot. »

«But I'm not a slave Sir. » I said.

«Oh yes you are, not only that you are a sex slave. I hope to sell you to the Sultan of Burundi. He loves white virgin boys. »

I was taken from the plane and driven to a large outdoor arena. All around the arena floor were raised platforms with I single pole. I was taken to one of the poles and chained to it. A number was placed around my neck on a chain. I looked around after I had been tied to the pole and saw several hundred other boys and girls tied up the same as me. Men were walking around the arena looking and touching and feeling all the chained. Several times men came up to me and felt my cock and tried to insert a finger in my ass. After almost an hour or so, the bidding started. I couldn't understand the language, but could see in the eyes of the bidders an almost frenzied lust.

After almost two hours, Mohammad walked up to me.

«Alvin you have made me a rich man. I paid 500 Noram Dollars for you and have sold you for 5000 euros. Make your new master happy. »

Shortly after that a huge black man walked up to where I was chained. He undid the chains, removed the disk from around my neck and then put a collar on me. It was a leather collar. He hooked a leash to the collar and then just walked off. I was dragged off the platform and fell to the ground, but he just kept walking, dragging me along. He finally stopped and walked back. He grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me to my feet.

«If you fall again I will whip you. »

He then turned and walked off. I stumbled along behind him. Soon we reached a covered tent on an open area adjacent to the airport. I was pushed into the tent and told to strip. Fearing the big black Negro, I quickly removed my clothes. A man in a white smock came in and examined me. He took blood samples and checked my balls, cock and ass. He then just left.

«Dress, » the Negro said. He then led me to an aircraft. It was very big with four propellers. I was chained into a seat and then left alone. When I looked each way from my seat I could see several boys and girls chained like I was. Most were crying. I wondered why I wasn't."

"Benji I think we'll stop here for now."

He looked at me and then the next thing was he was in my arms. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close as he cried his eyes out. I held him until he stopped crying and shaking. He leaned back.

"I Love you Simon.'

"I love you to Alvin."

"Do you want to go out for some fresh air? You have been inside almost a week."

"Ok Brin, but I don't have an overcoat."

"We'll let see what I can do."

I picked up my phone and called the supply room.

"Sgt Milligan Sir."

"Sgt Milligan could you come up with a set uniforms for Alvin. Pants, shirt, boots winter cap, and parka."

"Yes Sir, my pleasure Sir. I'll be up in five to measure him."

"Thank you Sgt Milligan."

I hung up and turned to Alvin. He had a wonderful smile on his face.

"Alvin you are a most beautiful boy. You have a wonderful smile."

True to his word Sgt Milligan arrived and after a few measurements said he would be back in 15 minutes with a uniform for Alvin. Alvin and I went out to the sitting room and sat down by the fire. No sooner were we seated when Chen walked up and handed Alvin a hot chocolate.

"Scotch for you Sir?"

"Yes Thanks Chen."

We just sat there close, each buried in our own thoughts. Less than 15 minutes later Sgt Milligan walked in with a set of uniforms for Alvin. Not only what I had asked for, but thermal underwear, socks, thermal undershirt, wind pants and white cameo covers. Alvin was all smiles as he undressed and started to put on the clothing. He got everything right until the boots. He had never worn combat boots before and didn't know how to lace them up. I knelt down and showed him on one boot and then told him to do the other. He got it right, right of the bat. The kid was smart, I wondered how smart. After he was dressed, he picked up the Parka, the name tag read SADAC A. Alvin looked up at me with a quizzical look on his face.

"Is this your Parka Simon?"

"I don't think so Alvin. It's a little small for me. Why do you ask?"

"It says SADAC on it."

"Well I am SADAC, but I think the Sergeant figured you were now part of my family, so it could also be Alvin Sadac."

He just stood there for several moments thinking and then ran into my arms and planted a kiss right on my lips.

"I never, ever, ever want to be anywhere else."

When I picked up my parka to put on Alvin noticed that my name tag just read SADAC.

"Does this name on here mean that I now have your last name Si?"

"If that's what you want. But for now it just a means to camouflage you from anyone who might see you."

"I would really like to have your last name Si."

"We'll see in time Alvin. Now let's go for a walk."

I took Alvin out of the house and showed him around. We walked down to the barracks and mess hall and introduced him to everyone we met. All the men and women we met saluted me and wished Alvin much happiness and a quick recovery. He was in awe of all the people who were around. After an hour out in the fresh air, although really sunny out, was still quite cold, I noticed him shivering a bit.

"Had enough sons, want to go in.?"

"Please Si, I'm cold."

We headed back to the house and removed our outer clothes and sat down by the big fireplace. He again snuggled up close to me. I put my arm around his shoulder. He looked up at me.

"You're the best man I have ever met. I never want to be anywhere else."

I just smiled at him and held him closer.

"Do like swimming Alvin?"

"Oh yes and I can swim real well."

"Ok. Let's go change."

"I don't have a swim suit."

"That's ok, we'll just skinny dip."

"Skinny dip? What's that?"

"We'll swim nude."

"But won't someone see us?"

"No. Nobody will be there except us."

We went up to my room and undressed. Even though Alvin had been nude in my presence on numerous occasions he still turned away as he removed his underwear. I handed him a towel and we headed down to my indoor pool. I wasn't a big pool. About 15 meters [50 feet] long and maybe ten wide. It went from three feet [90 cm] to about 8 [2½ m] at the deep end. I only put it in as a diversion. There was also a hot tub and steam room. Alvin's eyes got real big when he saw it. Forgetting all about his modesty, he dropped his towel and dove into the pool and swam to the other end made a perfect turn and swam back. He stopped and looked up at me.

"Come on in Si the waters fine."

I laughed, dropped my towel and dove in and swam underwater all the way to the other end, turned and swam back coming up beside him.

"Wow, you can hold your breath for a long time Simon. I want to try that."

He climbed out and stood by the edge. When I looked up at him I saw a very good looking 15 year old boy, a bit skinny but still a beautiful boy. He didn't notice me looking at him and I'm glad because I was getting aroused looking at him. He dove in and swam to the end turned and made about ¾ of the way back before coming up for air. After swam up to me.

"That was very good Alvin."

"Yah but I want to be able to do it as good as you."

I laughed.

"Alvin you can practice every day were here if you want but, you're going to have to swim more than two lengths under water to beat me."

"Really!"

"Yeah, I can do 45 meters under water."

"I'll never be able to do that."

He was almost in tears. I pulled him into my arms.

"Hey alvin. You don't have to better me. I love you just as you are. You can be as good as you want to be. But there will always be things that I could do that you can't. That doesn't mean you're not as good as me. There are probably things that you can do that I can't."

"Really!"

"Yes really."

"Come on let's get in the hot tub."

I walked over to the tub and just walked in and sat down. Benji came over and put one foot in and pulled it back out.

"That's really hot. Won't I get burned?'

"Do I look like I'm being burned? Trust me Alvin."

"Ok."

He slowly waded in and came over to where I was sitting. He then slowly sat down.

The came right up to his neck. I reached over and turned on the control for the water jets. He almost jumped out when the water started to swirl around him. I grabbed him and held him as he slowly stated to relax. There was no doubt this boy had an effect on me. I was very aroused just holding him. I knew I had to cool it, but how? Every time I got close to him my cock would start straining in my pants or as now nude in the tub I was as hard as a shaft of steel. Damn. I forced myself to relax and then suggest we try the steam room.

Ok Simon was all he said. When he walked out of the hot tub he was as hard as a rock, but never said a thing. We went into the steam room and turned on the steam generator. Soon the room was filled with hot steam. I lay back enjoying the hot steam as it relaxed my mind and body. Alvin stood up and leaned over me and kissed me on the mouth. Without conscious thought I responded. The next thing I felt was his lips around my cock. I started to sit up to protest.

"Please Simon; please I need to do this."

He pushed my chest back down and continued to run his tongue up and down my cock. I knew this was wrong, but my body and my mind knew this was what I wanted. Resigned I pulled Alvin up until his legs straddled my chest. I pulled him down until I could suck his young cock into my mouth. I reached up and pulled him down until his cock was forced into my throat. For a 15 year old he had about 6 inches [15 cm]. I sucked and sucked. Soon I could feel myself coming to climax. As much as I wanted to stop, part of me wanted to blow into this great kid's mouth. Benji took it out of my hands as he sensed how close I was he continued faster and faster until I unloaded all my pent up passion. I felt myself coming again and again, it never seemed to stop. Alvin just swallowed and swallowed. Just as I finished I tasted his young cum as he ejaculated into my mouth. He was very sweet. As my cock deflated I now felt a great deal of remorse that I had done this to a boy who had been beaten and tortured. A kid who had been a sex slave. I just wanted to get away. I started to stand.

"I'm sorry Alvin. I didn't want that to happen. I'm sorry."

"Simon I did. I have wanted it to happen almost from the first day I met you. I love you. I will always love you. I knew you would never let me do this if I had asked. I had to get you in the position where I could take advantage of you. I want it again and again. I will always want you. I love you. Please don't hate me because this is what I love to do."

"I don't hate you Alvin. I love you. It's just that I was hoping that the first time we made love of any kind was when things were more normal for you."

"Simon things will never be really normal for me. I know what was done to me and things that I have done. I can never change that. I just know that I have found someone to love who loves me. So I will continue to want you and need you. Need that elixir buried down here in your balls. Simon I could suck on your wonderful cock all day and all night."

"If you did that Alvin I would never get any work done. Son anytime you want me I'll be there for you."

He wrapped his arms around me and we kissed. This time as lovers.


End file.
